Cgi High: The Even Bigger Cgi Crossover Story!
by WhiteRose69
Summary: After their parents sent them to live with their aunt and uncle, Elsa and Anna are the two new girls in town. They will make new friends and enemies, find love, and even go through some heartbreak. Their number one goal though is to try to survive the living hell everyone knows as High School. There will be drama, action, and of course love. Will they survive? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hey everyone! This is my second story I am writing and I am still currently working on my other one. This story is all about our favorite teen cgi characters that we all know and love! This story is also a really, really, big crossover and I doubt most characters will even make an appearance. Some might be mentioned, some might have a few lines, but I simply just don't know. Anyway the movies are...**

**ROTG**

**HTTYD**

**BRAVE**

**TANGLED**

**FROZEN**

**EPIC**

**HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA**

**THE LORAX**

**THE CROODS**

**THE INCREDIBLES**

**WRECK IT RALPH**

**TINKERBELL SERIES**

**BOLT**

**UP**

**A MONSTER IN PARIS**

**MEET THE ROBINSON'S**

**DESPICABLE ME **

**MEGAMIND**

**CLOUDY WITH A CHANCE OF MEATBALLS**

**BEE MOVIE**

**RATATOUILLE **

**And possibly many others. I don't even know if most of those characters in some of those movies will even appear. Oh well. It mostly focuses on Disney's new film Frozen.**

**COUPLES: Most of the teen couples are canon but I have some of my favorite ships in here too. Some of you might not like them, but I don't care. Haters gonna hate and lovers gonna love. The couples are...**

**My OTP...Jelsa (Jack Frost/Elsa)**

**Kristanna (Kristoff and Anna)**

**Flapunzel (Flynn/ Rapunzel)**

**Hiccstrid (Hiccup and Asrtid)**

**Meritosh (Young Macintosh/ Merida)**

**Aud-ler (Audrey/ Once-ler)**

**Mod (MK/Nod)**

**Geep (Guy/Eep)**

**Jonavis (Johnny/Mavis)**

**There will be other pairings such as Willet (Wilbur/Violet) but those 9 up there are the main ones in the story that i'll be trying my best to focus on.**

**I guess that's all you really need to know. Now that this is all over with I'm going to finally start writing the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Alright this is my second story and I am still getting the hang of actually writing some stories so it may not be the best, but practice makes perfect. My first story that I am still currently writing is called The Really Big Cgi Crossover Story. So if you want to check that out you can, I'd really appreciate it. Anyway this is a High School AU and Elsa may seem a little ooc in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Elsa's Pov**

This is it. This is the last time I'm ever going to see my room. My whole house actually. My parents are going away on a very, very long business trip, and by long I mean a whole year long. Yep, I won't see my parents for an entire year, and let's just say we had a heated argument last night, and I said some words I never thought I'd ever say to them.

First, they'll be on a cruise with their boss for about two months because the only way to get to wherever the heck they're going is by boat and then after they get to their destination we'll never see them again for a whole year.

I took one last look at my empty room before shutting the door. When I made it to the end of my hallway I was greeted with the stairs. At the bottom of the stairway was my parents and younger sister, Anna. They were embraced in a hug and when they stopped hugging all three of them turned their attention to me.

"Elsa." My father said and I gave him a quick nod before quickly dashing down the stairs and out the door before our butler even had the time to open it. When I got to our limo the driver opened up the car door and I gave him a smile of thanks.

After I was quickly seated I stared out the dark tinted windows. I saw Anna give my parents one last hug before she skipped her way over to the limo. Unlike me, Anna was actually excited about the whole moving thing. She loved having fun and exploring new things.

Those were few of the things I liked about my sister. She was able to have fun, and it was always easy for her to make friends, but me? I can't make a friend to save my life.

I mean I might of had a few friends, but everyone at school always called me the Queen of Isolation because I was always isolating myself from others. I've never been social, and I don't think I ever will be.

Once Anna was in the car there was an awkward silence between us before she cleared her throat.

"So...we're moving. How fun is that?" She was trying to make a conversation with me, and I felt bad for her. I could practically hear her heart beating so fast. She was tugging on one of her braids and I could tell she's nervous. Not because we're moving, but because of me.

I answered her with silence, and didn't say anything else. She already knew what my answer was and knew that she should just leave the whole thing alone.

I glance over at her. How can she be so happy about all of this? Our parents are practically abandoning us!

I shook my head, turned on the music on my phone, and put my ear phones in my ears. This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

I wake up to someone shaking me. "Elsa! Elsa, wake up we're here! You missed it, Elsa! The whole town is so beautiful! There was a vet, a flower shop, an arcade, and- Oh my gosh! Aunt Primrose! Uncle Thomas!" Anna squealed out their names and leaped out of the car.

I rubbed my eyes together. I must have fallen asleep on our way here. When I looked out my window sure enough there was our aunt and uncle.

A smile appeared on my face and I got out to meet them.

"It's so good to see you girls again!" Aunt Primrose said as she embraced us in a hug along with our uncle.

"It's been such a long time. 6 months right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, I know. It's been such a long time. And it's so good to so you guys again as well." I replied and they finally released us with smiles on their faces.

They don't have any children, so me and Anna were the only children they ever got to have and take care of. They did have a daughter once a long time ago when I was young, but she was kidnapped in the nursery at the hospital a few hours after she was born. They never even got the chance to name her. But they did always call her their Lost Princess.

When my mother told me what happened to my cousin I remember how I broke down into tears. I know I never even got the chance to meet my cousin, but she was still family and knowing that someone in my family was kidnapped and never returned, still to this day breaks my heart.

And I can tell that it still breaks theirs also.

"We best get inside. Don't want to get a sun burn out in this heat." My uncle said and he had one of the butlers get our luggage.

If you haven't already figured it out, we're rich. Don't ask me what my parents do because I have no idea and I never really paid attention when it came to their jobs. My aunt is a high school English teacher, but my uncle owns an entire beer company. That beer company so happens to be Corona, and he's known as The King of Corona by many.

What's weird though is that he doesn't drink his own beer, or any beer in that matter. My whole family's actually a whine loving family.

Before we walked inside I took a look at the scenery around me. Their giant castle like mansion never seized to amaze me. I remember how me and Anna always loved to pretend we were princesses and this one time on my 8th birthday my uncle got us actual tiaras. I don't remember what Anna's looked like since she lost hers, but I still have mine and it's still beautiful than ever.

I actually have it with me in one of my bags. It's a small crown with one light blue diamond, and I remember how happy I was when I retrieved it. I love my aunt and uncle so much. They're like a second pair of parents to me and Anna and I are like their daughters.

Once we were inside we were greeted by the shining light of a chandelier, and many new paintings all along the walls.

"Oh my gosh! Look at all these paintings! They're so beautiful!" Anna said and we both were examining the paintings on the wall. They were beautiful, but some of them seemed unfinished.

"You should see your room." Aunt P said and Anna let out an excited gasp and dashed up the stairs. My uncle followed her and it was just me and my aunt taking our time up the steps.

"So your mother told me about the argument from last night." She said and I tensed a little. Of course she did. They're sisters and they tell each other everything.

"Oh...what about it?" I asked, not giving her any eye contact.

"Well, she said that you said you hated them. Is that true?" She asked.

Yeah, it's true. I know it seems out of character of me to say those three simple words, but they just seemed to slip right out. I tried my best to keep those words to myself, but I failed. I couldn't find the right words to apologize with either. Who knew those three simple words, I-Hate-you, could leave you so speechless.

Before I could answer her I heard Anna squeal.

"I love it, I love it, I love it! Look at all the detail in the paintings! It's so amazing! Elsa, look at these paintings! Look at them!" She said and dragged me inside her new room.

I was struck with awe once more. It really was beautiful in here and it literally screamed 'Anna'. Her room had so many colors from pink, to green, to yellow etc. It had a spring theme to it and there were flowers scattered across her walls. On the ceiling was a huge pink flower too.

"Wow! It's beautiful, Anna." I told her and she smiled.

"I know! It's like a spring meadow. Who did you say helped paint this room?" She asked out Uncle, but our Aunt answered for him.

"Their names are Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup, Audrey, Ellie, and Aster. The first four are students of mine that go to your high school and the other two are teachers. Ellie used to be the schools art teacher but she retired a few years ago, so now the new art teacher is Aster. Who so happens to be one of Jack's uncles." She said, and then continued.

"Hiccup doesn't paint, but he does draw. So he was able to help draw some of the flowers and snowflakes. Jack doesn't paint or draw either and he's not in art, but he did help draw most of the snowflakes." She said.

"I thought you said he didn't draw." Anna chirped in.

"He doesn't. He can't in fact. He can't draw to save his life, but when it comes to snowflakes he's a natural. Each snowflake he makes is always different from another and he's able to make them seem so real." She replied and Anna giggled.

"That's just like Elsa. She can't even draw a stick person without it looking like some mutated monster, but when it comes to drawing snowflakes she's a freaking pro. Do you know how hard it is to draw one of those? Really really hard! Believe me, I tried, and it did not end well." Anna said and we all shared a small laugh.

"Rapunzel, Audrey, Ellie, and Aster were the ones that painted all of this and the pictures on the walls you saw when you walked in were actually painted by Rapunzel. She's been working on them ever since summer started." Aunt P stated.

She must really care for Rapunzel because she talks about her with so much love. I wonder what she's like.

"Now let's see what your room looks like! I bet it's just as amazing." Anna said and dragged me out of her room and across the hall where my room was at.

As she dragged me along I failed to notice her name on her door. Her name was painted in magenta and to the side was a small green flower. When I looked at my door it had the same thing except my name is in an ice blue and it had a snowflake to the side of it.

When Anna opened my door in excitement we were once again struck with awe. It was absolutely amazing!

Unlike Anna's spring room, mine had a winter theme going on. The walls were all different shades of blue. The bottom of the walls were dark blue and as you went up they went to a lighter shade. Near the top was white and it looked like there was actual frost all along the top part. There was also snowflakes scattered across the walls as well just like the flowers in Anna's room.

I walked over to one of the snowflakes on the walls and touched it. "Jack drew these?" I asked and my aunt nodded.

"Oh my god! You weren't lying Aunt P. They really do look so real!" I told her.

"I told you so." She replied with a smile. I'm going to have to meet this guy.

I then thought of something and looked up. Sure enough there was a giant snowflake on the ceiling just like the flower in Anna's room.

I always like winter and Anna always like spring, so of course they were going to do a room with our favorite seasons. Our personality seemed to come off from those seasons too.

I was so distracted by it all that I failed to notice my queen sized bed with a purple comforter, my flat screen TV, my own bathroom, my walk in closet, my desk, and my window and window seat.

Wait a sec, is that...

"Is that a balcony?" I asked and walked over to open the door.

A summer breeze hit my skin and I was filled with warmth. I had an amazing view of the garden and it was just...amazing!

"We thought you might like it." Uncle Thomas said as he joined me on the balcony along with my aunt and sister.

"So what do you think? Do you two like your rooms?" My aunt asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Anna and me said at the same time and we giggled. They chuckled at us and we both gave them another hug.

"Thank you so much." Anna said.

"Yeah, if you ever see the people who helped out with the rooms please tell them how much we love it." I told them.

"Well, you could always ask them yourself at the bonfire this Friday." Aunt P suggested and I gave her a questioning look.

"Bonfire?" I simply asked.

"Yes, a bonfire. Every year the Friday before school starts the town has a bonfire party. Everyone will be there, and I mean everyone. It's a perfect opportunity to meet everyone from school and everyone in town. What do you say?" She said and Anna got excited.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait! Can we go Elsa! Please!" Anna pleaded as she clasped her hands together.

I rubbed my neck. "I don't know Anna. You can go without me." I suggested, but she didn't like it.

"No! I don't want to go alone! Please come with me! Please, please, please!" She continued.

I seriously didn't want to go. I'm not good at making friends like Anna is. I don't know why she can't go by herself. She's always had fun without me before.

She was giving me the puppy dog face and I tried my best not to look at her.

As much as I didn't want to, I couldn't resist. If I said no it would break her poor little heart.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm in." I said and Anna squealed and hugged me tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said as she bounced up and down.

"Okay, calm down." I told her and she did. We then heard a knock on my door.

It was one of the butlers. "We have gathered all of their luggage sir." He said to my uncle and he nodded.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." He said kindly and the butler left.

"Well, if there's anything you girls need just tell us. We still have some things to arrange." Aunt P said and they both left as well.

It was just Anna and me and we were both in an awkward silence once again.

"So...what are you going to wear to the bonfire?" She asked.

"I have no idea. Something blue, I'll tell you that." I replied and she giggled.

"Well, I'll just be in my room unpacking." She said and left as well leaving me alone on my balcony.

I got up and went to unpack my belongings as well.

It's only Wednesday and the bonfire doesn't happen until two days, and yet I'm already nervous. Like I said before I'm not good at making friends. All I'm going to be doing is sitting down by myself as always. I'm not going to just go up to people and introduce myself. I really wish I wasn't going, but I can't decline now.

Maybe it's a good thing. I mean if I don't go then Anna will already know everyone at school and I wouldn't. Who knows I'll probably make a few friends before the new school year even begins.

But then again life is full of surprises.

* * *

**AN: Okay, 1st chapter done! So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me in your reviews! P.S. To those of you who don't know Ellie is the old woman from UP and Audrey is the girl with the orange hair in the Lorax. They're both painters so why not? P.P.S Aster is Bunny from ROTG, But everyone knows that! Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To writerdiva2000: I don't know if you got my message or not and I'm starting to think that it didn't send. But anyway...can you like really read minds?! Because having Elsa ice-skating is what I'm going to put in future chapters! When I saw your review I was like oh my glob! She can read minds! She knows too much! Lol yeah, but nonetheless Elsa does ice skate in this story. She actually mentions it in this chapter too.**

**Also I am very very sorry for the long update! I know what its like to wait for a chapter to update and its just so frustrating and ugh! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

**~Elsa~**

"Elsa! Elsa, wake up!"

I was being shook awake once again by Anna, and I groaned.

"Anna, go back to sleep. It's too early, and that's coming from an early bird like me." I mumbled into my pillow, with my eyes still closed.

She laughed. "Early bird? Elsa it's 1 o clock in the afternoon! You slept in for once!" She said and I shot straight up.

Anna shrieked and fell off my bed due to my sudden movement and if I wasn't in such a shock I would have laughed.

I know what you thinking, 'Why is she freaking out? Sleeping in is such a wonderful thing!' It's just I've always been an early riser. So have my parents. It's like a thing we always did together. We tried getting Anna to wake up early with us, but we failed.

"Jeez, talk about a twitch." Anna said with a laugh and got up off the floor.

I watched as she brushed herself off and noticed what she was wearing. She wasn't wearing her pajamas like she usually does. Instead she was actually dressed up as if she was going somewhere.

"Uh...why are you dressed up? Are you going somewhere?" I asked her.

Remembrance seemed to wash over her face. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! _We _are going into town." She stated.

"Wait, what?" I nearly choked on my own spit, but I stayed as calm as I could.

"I said we're going into town. I asked Aunt P and she said 'yes'. She's going into town anyway to get some flower seeds to plant in the garden, and she said that after we get her seeds she'll take us to look around. She really, really wants us to go! So come on!" She replied to me.

"So...we're not meeting people?" I questioned, and she shrugged.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe. I'm pretty sure if we run into anyone that Aunt P knows she's going to introduce us to them. She is really popular in town, so she probably knows everyone here." Anna answered and I didn't even notice her coming out of my closet with some clothes.

So she knows everyone here, huh? Great, just great. I'm pretty sure everyone at my new high school knows about us since Aunt P did have some students help paint the rooms. I still can't believe that. I mean students helping a teacher paint two rooms? It's unrealistic. Why couldn't she get actual house painters? Though I will admit the rooms do look like they're done by professionals.

"Anna why are you getting my clothes?" I asked, even if I already knew the answer.

"Because you're going with us, silly. You're pretty slow this morning. I'm pretty sure I did say that _we _were going." She replied and through my clothes at me.

I caught them and placed them down on my bed. "Do I have to go? I mean why can't you just go and have a good time with Aunt P?"

"Because," She began, "Aunt P wants the both of us to go. Now hurry and get dressed." She demanded.

"Why? I mean we've been here hundreds of times when we were little." I said. I was stalling, and Anna knew it, but she answered the question as if she didn't.

"Firstly, because we haven't been here since you were 10 and I was 9," She began **(in my story they are only 1 year apart)**

"And secondly, because Aunt P said that the town has changed a lot. She said that it opened up an Arcade last year on November 2, 2012. It's owned by a guy named Ralph and his adoptive younger sister Vanellope, and so much more. Now hurry the heck up!" She said and quickly left my room for me to change.

I sighed and slowly got dressed. After I did that I put my hair in a bun and exited out of my room. I then made it down the stairs where Anna was waiting for me with an apple.

"Finally! For a second I thought you died in there. How long does it take you to get ready?" She said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh, Anna. That only took me 10 minutes." I replied.

"Yeah, times that by 1000 and what to you get? A big long number of minutes." She replied and I took the apple from her.

Before I could take a bite though, I was being dragged outside. I smiled at what I saw.

Instead of a big, black, limo like I thought there was going to be, there was just a regular car parked out in front of the fountain. If you call a really expensive car regular.

And to make matters even better, instead of a personal driver there was my Aunt P in the driver's seat. A huge smile was placed on my face. Thank god we're not going to be driving in a limo.

I mean I don't have anything against them, but if you've been riding in them you're entire life you just get bored of them. I'm especially glad we don't have one of the personal driver's too. I mean every time I tried to tell my parents something our driver would listen to every single thing. I know some of them don't, and some of them say they don't, but believe me they all do listen.

I mean who wants someone listening in on your conversation, especially if it's an embarrassing one. That's why I'm glad it's just going to be the three of us. Uncle Thomas is probably at work.

Aunt P saw me and she waved. "Hey, sleeping beauty! Did you sleep well?" She asked me as Anna and I were getting in.

Anna got in the back and I got in the passengers seat. "I did actually. I just can't believe I slept in so late." I replied and put my seat belt on. I am never doing that again though. It would totally ruin my schedule.

"I know. I was expecting when I woke up to see you already up and awake, but instead I see you sleeping ." She said and we made our way.

"I'm sorry for the late notice, but your sister so desperately wanted to go." My Aunt teased.

"Hey, you wanted us to go just as badly as me!" Anna cried from the back. My aunt laughed.

"So where are you taking us?" I asked her.

"First, we're going to Flowery Moonhaven. It's a flower shop run by two high school friends of mine. They're names are Vanessa Bloome **(Bee Movie) **and Tara Rose **(Epic). **Tara's also your school's counselor. If you have any problems or just need someone to talk to you can go to her. Of course I'd rather you go to me sense I am your aunt after all. You two can tell me anything." She said and continued talking.

"After that there's a French restaurant I want to take you, there's a beauty saloon, oh there's just so much. I know you two have been here before, but it's almost been six years since you actually had a look around." She said.

I suddenly felt guilty. It was my fault why we never came back to Burgess. Usually we would visit them and they would visit us, but ever since that day we stopped visiting them. They were the ones who always had to visit us from then on. If I hadn't gone to that lake, the accident wouldn't have... that man...he wouldn't have...

I fought back the tears. No! Don't think about it, Elsa! It happened 6 years ago! Why are you thinking about it now?

"There's even a skating rink." My aunt said out of nowhere.

That got my attention. I love to skate, everyone in my family knows I do. I was a pro when I was younger, and it was actually a dream of mine to skate in the Olympics. But I haven't skated for 6 years, and as much as I'd love to skate again I can't.

Not because I'm probably not good at it anymore, but because skating is what caused the accident in the first place.

"Oh...that's nice." I answered her.

"Elsa, I know how much you love to skate, and I also know what happened all those years ago. But you need to stop living in the past. If you're scared you shouldn't be. This is a skating rink, not a lake. The ice doesn't crack and break, so you have nothing to worry about. It's about time you got back out there and started skating again." She said and Anna laughed.

"Aunt P, please. I don't want to talk about any of that." I told her. I hope I wasn't too harsh.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine." I simply said and Anna jumped in out of nowhere. "How about some music?" She said and Aunt P turned on the radio.

* * *

When we got to the flower shop we were greeted by well...flowers of course. As we got out of the car I noticed that the shop was pretty big, about 3 stories. That's when I realized that the bottom part was the actual shop and the other two parts must be they're actual living quarters. I wonder what it's like living where you work.

The inside of the shop was just as beautiful. There were so many flowers everywhere, from roses to sunflowers to orchids. Every flower in the world could be in here.

"Prim! What a wonderful surprise!" I heard a voice. All three of us turned around and we were met by a beautiful dark skinned woman.

"Hello, Tara." My aunt said and they embraced in a hug. Oh, so she's the counselor. She looks like a nice person.

"So are these your nieces you were always talking about?" Tara asked and my aunt nodded.

"Yes, this is Elsa and this is Anna. Anna, Elsa, this is Tara. She's woman I was talking about earlier. She's your school counselor." My aunt said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said to her as I shook her hand. When I'm around adults I'm comfortable with I'm perfectly calm, but when I'm around others my age it's a different story.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you too. Now I'm sure your aunt has already told you that I'm your counselor and I just want to say that if you need someone to talk to I'm always there. Plus, don't ever forget to smile. It brings the best out of you!" She said and we then heard a crashing noise from the back.

"Are you okay Vanessa?" Tara asked.

"I'm fine. Iridessa must have forgotten to put these last shipping boxes up." She said.

"Who's Iridessa?" Anna asked.

"She's my daughter. She's going to be a freshmen this year." Tara replied and the other woman finally joined us giving me a good look at her.

She was a tall, white, woman around the same age as Tara with short brown hair.

"Oh, Tara! Why didn't you tell me we had company? Hi, Prim. It's nice to see you again." She said to my aunt and they embraced in a hug as well.

"So you two must be the famous Elsa and Anna. It's about time we finally got to meet you. The whole town has been talking about you. We haven't had anyone move into Burgess for 16 full years. Who were the last people that moved here Tara?" She asked.

Hold the phone. Did she just say the whole town has been talking about us? An awful feeling erupted in me. You know how some people have butterflies in their stomachs? Well, I have freaking gigantic dinosaurs on steroids shooting each other with a machete.

"Mayor Elinor and her family, along with the Dingwalls', the McGruffins', and the Macintoshs'. They all moved here from Scotland." She replied.

The door opened and I saw six girls walk in. There was a dark skinned girl, an asian girl with long black hair, a girl with brownish orange hair in a braid, a girl with pure red hair, a girl with blonde hair, and a girl with platinum blonde hair like me.

"Girls, so glad you could join us." Tara said.

"Hey, mom. Sorry, to interrupt we're- Hey, wait a sec. I don't think I've seen you around. You're the new girls right?" She asked.

I nodded and they all got excited. Oh my god! Everyone knows us!

"Why. Hello. It is. Nice. To. Meet. You." Red head said to us with a southern accent. She broke down every word and spoke to us as if we came form another planet. It was actually quite funny.

"Ro, they're not from the moon." The girl in the braid said. Red head, or in this case Rose, laugh.

"I know, I know. I'm just excited. The whole town has been buzzing about you two. I mean school hasn't even started yet and you two are already popular, and I know all about being pop-u-lar!" She sang that last part, and it sounded oddly familiar. Wait...shut up!

The others groaned. "Sorry, she's been listening to too much Wicked lately." The asian girl said. I knew it!

"I love Wicked! I went and seen it on Broadway and everything!" I said out of nowhere, and for some reason that nervous feeling seemed to have vanished.

"So have I! What's your favorite song?" She asked.

"Defying Gravity, duh!" I replied. I can't believe I was so quickly opening up to them.

"That's my second favorite song. My first is Popular." She replied.

"Ahem, girls I think it'd be best if you introduced yourselves." Tara said.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Rosetta, but you can call me Ro or Rose." The girl I was talking to said.

"I'm Silvermist, but you can call me Sil." Asian said.

The girl in the braid is Fawn. I already knew Iridessa, but she introduced herself anyway. The blonde was Tinker Bell, and the girl with platinum blonde hair was Periwinkle. They reminded me a lot of Anna and I, and to make it even weirder they just so happen to be sisters too. They're fraternal twins though.

"Well, we best be going. It was nice seeing you all. You girls behave." My aunt said. I didn't even notice her get the seeds she needed.

Before we walked out the shop Rosetta called out after me. "Elsa, we really need to sing some Wicked songs some time!" She said and I smiled.

"Definitely. Oh, and Rose?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

I smirked. "I hope your happy!" I replied and she laughed as I walked towards the door.

"Why can't you girls be like her? She actually appreciates good Broadway musicals." She said to her friends.

"Give it a rest, Rose." That was the last thing I heard before I was completely out of the shop with a smile.

Maybe making friends won't be bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I just want to say (again) that I'm still really sorry for the long update. And...I had to do it. I mean Kristin Chenoweth and Idina Menzel were both in Wicked. Kristin was Glinda and Idina was Elphaba! Kristin Chenoweth voiced Rosetta in the first few Tinker Bell movies and Idina voiced Elsa in Frozen! I had to put some Wicked stuff in there! Also the bonfire will be in the next chapter. Also am I the only one that think Tara and Iridessa could be mother and daughter? Also I wanted to make Tara and Vanessa best friends and I wanted them to own a flower shop because they both love nature and all that jazz. Also sorry if the chapter is too short. Also sorry for say 'also' a lot. It sounds weird now.**

**Silvermist/Iridessa/Tinker Bell/Periwinkle/Rosetta/Fawn = Tinker Bell movies**

**Tara = Epic**

**Vanessa = Bee movie.**

**Fun Fact: The real names of Rapunzel's real parents is Primrose (mom) and Thomas (dad) Who just so happen to be Elsa and Anna's Aunt and Uncle. If you go to the disney wikia site it really says that, so I didn't just make up their names.**

**Discalimer: I don't own any of these movies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Elsa~**

I take back what I said earlier. Making friends is going to be the hardest thing ever! I'm not even sure Rosetta and the other girls considered me a friend. They probably think I'm a snobby little rich girl and were just trying to be nice sense I'm new here.

"Elsa, do you really have to have your hair like that? Aunt Prim has been working on it for hours." Anna said, clearly getting impatient as our aunt was doing my hair.

Before I could respond to her my aunt answered. "Oh, Anna. Elsa, was right. You do exaggerate a lot. I've only been here for about less than 20 minutes. Besides, this is fun. I remember when you two were still in your diapers and how you loved to play dress up." She said.

A small smile appeared on my face as I remembered those happy days. It wasn't until I got a little bit older and was told by my mother about what happened to my cousin that I understood why my Aunt was always so eager and happy to see us.

She lost her daughter. Anna and I are the closest thing she has to a daughter, or daughters I should say. She'll never play dress up with her daughter so she has us, she can't go shopping or have any girl time with her daughter so she us there too. We're all she has to that, and I guess now she's all we have to, along with our uncle. They're going to be the only mother and father figures we'll have for a whole year.

"And we're done." My aunt says and looks at me.

"You two look absolutely beautiful!" She says to Anna and I.

While my hair was in an elaborate bun, like the way my mother always wears it, Anna's hair was in two braided pigtails. She always likes it that way. She says it makes her feel...free in a way. Me on the other hand, well I always have my hair in a bun. Whether my parents are around or not. I guess I'm just used to always having it like this that even when they're not around I wear it like it is anyway.

Anyway besides that, I'm wearing a short light blue summer dress that goes a little above the new, while Anna was wearing the exact same one but was a bright pink. We even had matching flip flops.

I'm not used to wearing stuff like this, it's always something formal, but I gotta do what I gotta do. Plus Anna would not shut up about how cute we would look.

After our encounter with Rosetta and the others, we went shopping and ended up getting these dresses, and then after that we went to a French restaurant called Gusteau's. Which was amazing by the way. I can see why it has 4 stars.

After that we headed home. We didn't meet any other people from our school, but that was fine by me.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror and felt a pang of sadness wash over me. I look so much like my mother it's crazy. People literally mistake us as twins, and it's happened more than once, believe me. The only difference is our hair. While mine is almost completely white, her's is brown. She a brunette just like my aunt. What's funny is that Anna and I don't have our parents' hair color. Well, I think Anna has my dad's hair but I don't know for sure.

Also from what my mom told me, our cousin doesn't have her parents' hair color either. My aunt and uncle both have brown hair, but my cousin was born with golden blonde hair. She did have my aunt's green eyes.

The whole reason I'm sad is because I missed them so much, and I'm practically a clone of my mother, especially when my hair is up the same way she always wears it. And just seeing myself right now makes it even worse, especially after all the things I said to them.

_~Flashback~_

_"I can't believe you guys are doing this!" An angry Elsa shouted to her parents as they told her about their news._

_Both parents were quite surprised at their eldest daughter's outburst. "Elsa, you do not raise your voice to your parents. Understand?" Her father said very sternly._

_Elsa on the other hand was filled with rage. "Understand? Oh I understand perfectly! You're abandoning us! What kind of sick parents does that to their children?" Elsa shouted at them. _

_"Elsa, this is so unlike you. We're not abandoning you, or your sister. We're just going to be gone one year. It's not like we'll be gone forever." Her mother said to her._

_Elsa rage only grew. "Mom, it's one whole fucking year!" Elsa along with her parents were shocked at what she had just said. Never had she her entire life said such a strong cuss word. Sure she occasionally said 'damn' or 'shit' once in awhile but never had she said something like this in front of her parents. But she went on. _

_"Do you know how hard it is making friends? I'm not like Anna! Everyone at school calls me the Queen of Isolation because I'm never social with anyone! Sure I might have one or two friends, and sure I might be a little popular, but that's only because we're rich. I also know damn well that Anna's friends aren't friends with her because of our money, they're friends with her because she's...well she's herself! I can never be myself! I'm always obeying your orders, studying my ass off so I can graduate and get the job_ **you**_ want me to have." She shouted all in a hurry, nearly taking the breath out of her._

_Her parents were both speechless at everything their daughter was saying that they just stared at her for a few short minutes trying to comprehend on everything she just said. _

_"Elsa, listen..." Her father started, but she just cut him off much to his dismay._

_"No, you listen! I am sick and tired of all this bullshit! You know you always did favor Anna, and don't bother denying it. She gets to do whatever the hell she wants to do. She gets to spend the night at her friend's house, she doesn't have to worry about getting straight A's all the time and get a lecture for having one B. She's completely free! Why can't I have the freedom she has?" Elsa said, and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes for a reason she doesn't understand._

_"Because you're the oldest. It's your responsibility, and I'm sorry you feel that way about your sister." Her father replied, trying to control the anger in his voice._

_Elsa just scoffed. "Well, I'm sorry it's the truth. You know I gave up skating for you two?" _

_"You willingly gave it up! We never forced you!" Her father reasoned and Elsa scoffed again._

_"How blind are you? Skating was my dream! I gave it up because I knew that was the answer you wanted to hear! Sure you said all those years ago that I was going to be the best ice skater in the entire world, but I knew you wanted me to be some stupid business woman. I know you want me to take over your stupid business one day, and I also know the only reason why you had Anna was because you were hoping she would be a boy. But much to your dismay she happened to be a girl like me so you had no choice, but to give your business to me." Elsa shouted._

_Her parents were surprised that she knew that. Yes, it was all true but they loved they daughters with all their hearts. They would do anything for them. But her mother couldn't take it anymore and said something she would regret for the rest of her life._

_"Elsa, this attitude of yours as got to go now. You are acting like a child and you're throwing a tantrum. I honestly don't even know why you're complaining about moving and not Anna. It's not like you have any friends that are going to miss you." Her mother said before she could stop herself and she gasped._

_Elsa stood there frozen, and hurt. What she said hit her very hard. She couldn't believe her mother just said that, neither did her mother or her father expected that._

_Elsa's tears fell before she could stop them, and she quickly ran towards the door. Her mother also had tears in her eyes and she grabbed Elsa's wrist, stopping her from leaving._

_"Elsa, please. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry." Her mother pleaded._

_Elsa jerked her hand free and stared her mother in the eye, both whom had no control of the tears that fell. Before she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to be the new girl, or go to a new school, but right now she didn't want to see her parents' faces. Right now she wanted to get the hell away from there. And for that one moment she was actually glad she was leaving._

_"I'm sorry too, for having parents like you." She managed to say._

_"Elsa..." Her mother said in a sad, tearful voice and reached for her daughters hand again._

_"No! You've already done enough. Just stay away! I hate you!" She cried and was out the door within seconds._

_Once Elsa was in her bedroom, and the door was locked. She plopped herself on her bed and cried. After what seemed like hours her crying had stopped and she just laid there._

_She didn't want to leave because she didn't want to be the new girl. She didn't want to be the center of attention, because if you're rich and got looks you're definitely going to be the center of attention. She was comfortable where she was at, she was scared of what it might have in store for her, she was scared that she was going to get too comfortable over there and then just move back here a year later._

_But most of all she was scared of returning to the place where a man died because of her._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Hello? Earth to Elsa! Are you there?" Anna asked as she waved her hands in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

My aunt chuckled. "We've been trying to talk to you for the last five minutes. You just zoned out." She said.

"Oh, just...lost in thought I guess." I replied and Anna shrugged before getting excited.

"Well, come on! I can't wait any longer!" She exclaimed and was out my bedroom door and down the stairs faster than lightning.

My aunt and I chuckled before we exited out of my room too, following Anna.

As we made our way to the car I was once again lost in thought. I was so ticked off at them for abandoning us, and I still am a little bit. But after thinking about it after I cried my eyes out, I thought that it'd be best if I did leave. I didn't want to see their faces again, but now here I am missing them.

Why am I so complicated?

* * *

**a/n: Okay, I know I said that the bonfire would be in this chapter, but I absolutely promise you that it will be in the next one. I have a limit on how many words I write in one chapter, so I hope this is long enough for you. I also hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one is when Elsa and Anna will meet everyone.**

**The restaurant ****Gusteau's**** is from Disney/Pixar's Ratatouille **


	5. Chapter 5

**~Elsa~**

"Are we there yet?" Anna asked for the one billionth time. I groaned while my aunt and uncle chuckled together.

"Yes, we're here." Uncle Thomas replied with a smile on his face. I looked outside and frowned.

"Where exactly is here?" I asked. We were in a wooded area and there was nothing but trees and trees and more trees. The only path was the road we were driving on that was going up on a hill.

"Hold on." My uncle said as he stepped on the gas pedal a little harder and we made our way up the hill. Once we made it I was shocked.

We were met with a huge open field, and I mean it was huge. Cars were parked all to the side, in the very center of the field was stacks and stacks of wood for the bonfire, there were grills here and there, but most of all there was so many people.

"Oh my-"

"Gumballs! That's a lot of people!" Anna shrieked cutting me off. I might have been nervous before, but now my knees are practically shaking.

I just leaned back in my seat completely nervous as my uncle parked the car. Once he did we all got out, me being the last one.

I cleared my throat, and started talking to myself._ Okay, Elsa. I know you're nervous, but you need to suck it up. Remember what mother told you all those years ago, stand tall and fierce. Don't let them stare you down, you are a queen._

I smiled remembering what she always told me when I got bullied in school. She always told me that no matter what I would always be her little queen, her princess, that I was her little special girl, that I...

My heart sunk and ache as I remember the memory, but it was only for a short moment when Anna tapped on my shoulder. I turned to look at her.

"Yes, Anna?" I asked her and for some reason she didn't look happy she looked...nervous? That's a first.

"Elsa, I-I'm nervous." She said as she pulled some loose hairs behind her ear.

I smiled at her. "I am too." I told her, but she didn't look convinced.

She shook her head. "No, I'm like really really nervous. Like gassy nervous! Oh my gosh! What if I meet 'the one', but then he passes out because my gassy farts choked him to death! Is that even possible? Oh my gosh!" She shrieked and I couldn't keep it in, I laughed so hard.

"Elsa, this isn't funny! I don't feel good, maybe we should go home. Yeah, that's what we'll do." She said and started to drag me back to the car. I dug my feet in the ground to stop her.

"Anna, I'm just as nervous as you, and as much as I'd like to go home to, we can't just leave. We just got here, and think how heartbroken aunt Primrose will be. Besides I just want to go and get this over with. I thought you were excited about this whole thing anyway." I said and she shrugged.

"I was, but then I started thinking about 'the one' and, I don't know." She said with a sigh.

"Hold on, who's this 'the one' person anyway?" I asked, even though I already knew her answer.

"My soul mate, duh! You know how some people just have those feelings when something is going to happen? Well, I have a strong feeling that I'm going to meet my soul mate. I just know it!" She said, suddenly excited and happy again.

"Anna, you're only fifteen. You have your entire life to find your soul mate." I said to her in a serious tone.

"Yeah, but I just know I'm going to meet him today!" She squealed.

"Anna, Elsa! What are you doing? I thought you two were right behind me." Our aunt said as she came to our side. I gave her a small smile.

"We're just having a girl talk, nothing more." I replied and she nodded.

"Well, come one. There's someone I'd like you to meet. Well, actually someones really." She said as she started to lead us away from the car. I didn't like it when she said someones, because obviously that means more than one person.

I saw my uncle standing next to four adults, and two teenaged girls around mine and Anna's age. Two of the adults were wearing police uniforms so obviously they were cops.

"Anna, Elsa, I'd like to introduce you to Mayor of Elinor, her husband Fergus, their daughter Merida, Sheriff Stoick, his deputy Tamora Calhoun, and Tamora's daughter Astrid." Aunt Primrose said as she introduced us.

Elinor looked to be in her mid 40's. She had long brown hair with a grey streak in it, and was wearing something my mother would possibly wear. Her husband was wearing something formal too and look really uncomfortable in it. I also noticed he was missing his left foot. Their daughter Merida was something thoguh.

She had a head full of crazy, wild, untamed, red curly hair that looks like it could hide a body in it. She was standing next to a girl with blonde hair, who if I recall is Astrid. They both had this tomboyish vibe radiating off of them, and both looked like they're tough girls.

Stoick and his deputy Tamora were, like I said before, wearing their police uniforms. Stoick had a red beard and looked to be around the same age as the other adults. He definitely looked like a leader, and looked a bit strict too, but I'm sure he has a loving side to him. Tamora was the same way. She has blonde hair that's cut in a short bob style with side bangs, and you can tell she's a tough cookie.

"It's nice to finally meet you two. We haven't had someone move into Burgess in such a long time. Everyone's been talking about you two for quite some time." Mayor Elinor said with a thick Scottish accent.

_Yeah, so I've heard, _I thought.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mayor Elinor. It's been such a long time since we've been to Burgess. It's just like how I remember it, but there are quite a lot of changes to it." I managed to say.

"Aye, so ye been here before?" Merida said, looking really bored along with Astrid.

"Yeah, but we stopped coming after awhile." I replied.

"Why'd ye stop?" She asked and her mother mumbled something to her saying something about being rude. Anna managed not to giggled.

"It's okay. To be honest, I don't know why. I guess it's a bit personal." I said with a shrug.

"Well, welcome to Burgess, lasses." Fergus said with a smile.

"So how long will you be staying here? I need to know since I am the Sheriff after all, and it isn't every day we get new comers. We need to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't get into any trouble." Stoick said in a teasing tone and chuckled with Fergus and Tamora.

"Oh stop it, Stoick. My girls aren't like any of these other kids around here." My aunt said with a laugh.

"I know, I'm just teasing. I still need to know though." He said, still teasing, but still serious.

"We'll be staying here for a year." I answered him.

"Well, don't get into any trouble while you're here. I'd also stay clear of Snotlout Jorgenson. He flirts with any girl who has a pretty face." Tamora said.

"You better believe it, too. I'm one of the victims he hits on the most, but I might actually get a break now that you're here." Astrid said as she gestured to Anna and me.

Great, now my looks might become my enemy.

Merida laughed before speaking. "Remember that time he grabbed your butt and you knocked him out with one punch?" Astrid laughed with her.

"I barely even hit him. You would think he'd learn, but he still flirts with me every chance he gets. It seems to have gotten worse since I hit him." She laughed. Apparently they were there when it happened I guess.

"The poor kid couldn't remember a thing, but that's what he gets for touching my girl. Taught her everything she knows." Tamora said as she laughed with her daughter. I wasn't laughing and I felt a bit out of place, but I managed to smile.

"Why don't you two introduce Elsa and Anna to everyone else?" Elinor said to Merida and she looked happy and relieved to be doing it.

"Sure, come on." She said and we followed her and Astrid. We were quite a distance away before Astrid spoke up.

"Finally! I don't think I could have handled any more of that boredom." Astrid said, making sure they didn't hear her.

"I told ye, ye didn't have ta stay with me." Merida said slightly annoyed."And what kind of friend would that make me?" Astrid replied and Merida rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, what brings you here to Burgess?" Astrid asked as we continued walking.

_Our parents abandoned us,_ I thought.

"What?!" They both said and I realized I said that out loud.

"Uh...well they didn't really abandoned us. They just left for some business stuff, and they're going to be gone for a whole year. So that's why it feels like they abandoned us. We're staying with our aunt and uncle for the time being." I replied, and mentally scolded myself.

"Hey, I'd feel the same way." Astrid replied with a shrug.

"Well, I don't feel abandoned, and I don't think you should really say something like that. They love us, Elsa." Anna scolded me, and I stared at her. She knows about the argument, she just wasn't there to hear the things we said. She was at a friend's house, as always, when the argument between my parents and I happened.

"Sure." I simply said and Merida cleared her throat. Her and Astrid knew something must of happened by the way I said that, but they said nothing.

I jumped when I heard a loud squeal come from behind us. All four of us turned around and saw a girl with really, really, really, long thick golden blonde hair that went passed her feet and was on the ground. She had bright green eyes that were filled with happiness and excitement, and I gasped at the sight of her.

It wasn't because of her hair, it was because she was an exact copy of my aunt. Literally! She looked like a younger version of my aunt, but with blonde hair. The resemblance is uncanny! Wait, a sec...is she...Rapunzel?

"I can't believe you're finally here! You don't know how excited I was when your aunt told me you'd be coming! You guys are Anna and Elsa, right? Of course you are! Ahhh, I'm so happy! We're going to be the best of friends! I just know it!" The blonde reminded me of Anna, and I could already see them getting along just fine.

"Jeez, Punzie! Don't you know how to breathe? By the way, where's your crazy mother?" Astrid asked and the girl smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm just excited, and I kind of snuck away from mother. So she could be looking for me right now. I feel so bad for doing it, but I saw all of you and I just got happy! My name is Rapunzel by the way, but you can call me Punzie." Rapunzel said with a smile.

"My name's Anna, and that's my older sister Elsa, but you probably already knew that." Anna said, and the two girls giggled.

"So where the gang?" Merida asked. Astrid rolled her eyes."What is up with you and your precious 'gang'?" Merida only groaned at her.

"Astrid, I told ye this so many times. If ye want to join the Big Four ye can. Anyone can join! Well, anyone who's not Heather Macintosh and her stupid, obnoxious, idiotic, brother Logan Macintosh. God, I hate them." Merida said with bitterness at the two names.

"Yeah, and I also told you that I'm not joining you group for certain reasons." Astrid argued back. I felt a little uncomfortable, as the girl continued their bickering.

"Oh come one, Astrid. I'm thinking about asking Flynn if he wants to join. Then we can be the Big Six. Hey! Maybe you two can join us! Then we can be the Big Eight!" Rapunzel stated and as she gestured to Anna and squealed.

"Really?! I'd loved to join! What do you say Elsa?" Anna asked and she and Rapunzel were giving me puppy eyes. I had to look away.

Every time Anna gave me those eyes I always gave in, and now I have Rapunzel doing the same thing.

"I'll think about it. I still need to get to know everyone, and get comfortable first." I said, still not making eye contact. They both squealed.

"This is so exciting!" They both said at the same time."Jinx!" They said again. "Jinx again!" They said in union once more and giggled. The ungodly snorts of Merida and Astrid got our attention.

It was amusing watching Merida snorts her lungs out. I didn't even bother to suppress a giggle. "What's so funny?" Punzie asked.

"You! Punzie, every time you're around Flynn you can barely think straight. How are you going to be able to ask him if he wants to join?" Astrid said and her and Merida laughed again. They were probably referring to when she said she'll ask Flynn to join they're group, whoever the heck he is.

Rapunzel only glared at them. "Hey, don't underestimate me, and don't blame me for being that way. Everyone is like that around their crushes. Like how Hiccup is with you." She said and Astrid rolled her eyes.

"That little twig is like that with every girl. He doesn't know how to talk to us, so he stutters. Big deal! Just because he does that doesn't mean he has a crush on me." She said getting annoyed.

"I don't know. He never stutters around me, or Punzie." Merida stated as she crossed her arms.

"That's because he knows you two!" She shouted as she threw her arms up in the air.

"He knows you too! He's known you longer than he's known us!" Merida countered.

"You guys! You're not making a good impression! Elsa and Anna probably think you two are psychos!" Rapunzel said and I laughed.

"You better believe we do." I teased and they grinned, even Anna.

"Well, come one let's go introduce you to them. You see those people over there?" Rapunzel said as she pointed to a group of were four people.

Three boys and one girl. One boy had his back turned to us. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt and had platinum blonde hair like me, it actually looked silvery white. I couldn't see his face, but I could see the others.

There was a scrawny boy in a green shirt. He had green eyes and brown hair, there was taller, more muscular boy a little older than me, and there was a girl with orange hair.

"The tall one is Flynn Rider, the one with his back turned to us is Jack, the girl with the orange hair is Audrey, and the small scrawny one is Hiccup. He's Sheriff Stoick's son." She said the last one with some bitterness in her voice. At least now I know who this Hiccup person is, and she obviously doesn't like him. They're also the people who helped with our rooms, except Flynn of course. I'm going to have to thank them.

Merida only smirked at her, but Astrid didn't noticed.

"Wait, that's Hiccup? I didn't expect him to be so...small? Especially since he's the Sheriff's son." Anna said, and Astrid smirked.

"He's probably just a late bloomer." I stated, and we were silent as we got closer.

As we were getting closer I could here their conversation.

"Just because they're related to Mrs. Corona doesn't mean they're going to be nice like her, believe me." Jack said, and all their eyes widened as they saw us approaching.

"Um...Maybe they're not like that." Hiccup said with a worried look as he glanced our way. Jack didn't notice, and kept talking. We stopped walking since we were standing right behind him, and I could feel my heart racing.

"Oh, I know damn well they're going to be like that. We don't need another Heather at school. I'm telling you just wait and see. Whoever this Anna and Elsa people are, they're going to be nothing but a pair of spoiled rotten, snobby, rich bitches." Jack said, and Audrey, and Hiccup had worried faces but they didn't say anything.

They just stood there awkwardly along with Merida, Astrid, Anna, and I.

I saw Jack tense. "They're standing right behind me, aren't they?" He asked, but they didn't say anything.

So many emotions were running through me. I was nervous, so so nervous, but I was also beyond pissed! How dare he say that about me and my sister! He doesn't even know us! I tried to stay calm the best I could.

_Conceal, don't feel._

That's what my dad would tell me when I got angry. Too bad that didn't help when we had our argument.

I cleared my throat and Jack slowly turned around. When he saw me his eyes widened, and I'm pretty sure mine did too. I'm not going to lie, he was handsome, very handsome, sexy even, but he definitely had a player vibe to him. But his eyes were just...wow. They must be the brightest pair of blue eyes I've ever seen, even brighter than my blue eyes.

I got a hold of myself. There was no way I'm gonna get mesmerized by this prick's eyes.

"Whoa." Was all he said as he stared at me, eyes wide. I glared at him, and tried to think of something to say.

"So," I started, "Rich bitches, huh?" My arms were crossed and the death glare on my face gulped nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-You heard that?" He asked and I scoffed. I could hear my heart beating, and for some reason I wanted to cry. No! They'll never see me cry!

"I heard enough." I replied and turned to Anna. "Anna let's go. We're leaving. Now! Some people just like to judge others they haven't even met before, and it's clear we're not wanted here. I mean after all, like this jackass said we're nothing, but a pair of snobby rich bitches." I said and grabbed her arm. This time it was me dragging her.

I should have known this was going to happen.

* * *

**a/n: So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me in your reviews. I'm sorry if some of the characters are OOC, and I'm also sorry for grammar mistakes. If you have any questions please tell. And one more thing...BAM! Jack, why are you so mean?! I wanted Jack and Elsa to meet like regular people at first, but then I thought of this and liked it better. Just think, if they have kids and they ask how they met each other they'll be like, "Well kids, it all started when I called your mother a bitch." Lol.**

**Tamora Calhoun: Wreck it Ralph (a.k.a Sergeant Calhoun)**

**Stoick, Astrid, Hiccup: How to train your Dragon**

**Flynn, Rapunzel: Tangled**

**Elinor, Fergus, Merida: Brave**

**Audrey: The Lorax**

**I'm probably missing some characters, just so you know. One more thing...am I the only one that think Astrid and Tamora sort of look alike? They're not identical or whatever, but I do see some similarities between them. That's why I made them mother and daughter, like with Tara and Iridessa. I don't know, tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Once again sorry for mistakes!  
**


End file.
